The story about a new life
by Morgaane
Summary: Jane raconte son histoire à sa fille, Lily. Son passé ainsi que la relation avec sa mère. J'ai mis "drame" mais c'est juste concernant le passé de Jane, rien de plus :)


**Salut à tous! C'est la première histoire que je poste sur internet et j'avoue avoir longuement hésité...Le scénario m'est venue comme ça! e dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas du tout le genre d'histoire que j'aime lire, parce-ce qu'il y a un OC et que je n'aime pas vraiment ça x) En plus je préfère les histoires légères toutes en Humour, et déteste le "drame" même si il n'y en pas vraiment ici ^^', bref, je vous laisse lire, et si vous avez la patience de lire les trucs en gras, on se retrouve plus bas! ENJOY!**

.

.

.

**Patrick_:_** Chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? **Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre d'une jeune fille, couchée sur son lit.**  
**Lily:** Papa? **Elle se leva en sursaut et s'empressa de sécher ses larmes.**  
**Son père vint s'assoir juste à côté d'elle.**  
**Lily**: C'est...Je ne peux pas te dire "rien", vu que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.  
**Patrick sourit**: C'est vrai. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas en parler, cependant.  
**Lily:** C'est pas que je ne veuille pas en parler, mais...tu vas me trouver idiote.  
**Patrick prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.**  
**Patrick:** Allons, rien de ce que tu peux dire ou faire ne peux être qualifié d'idiot. À la limite de "bêtise" mais pas idiot! Dit il, un air taquin au visage.  
**La jeune fille sourit:** Tu as le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
**Patrick:** J'essaye. Alors, tu souhaites m'en parler?  
**Lily prit** **une grande inspiration avant de s'assoir en tailleur face à son père.**  
**Lily:** Eh bien...il y a ce garçon au lycée.  
**Patrick:** Donc c'est une histoire de cœur.  
**Lily:** Non! Enfin, plus ou moins...  
**Patrick:** Tu en as parlé à ta mère?  
**Lily:** Oui évidemment, c'est la première personne à qui je l'ai dit.  
**Patrick haussa les sourcils, Lily sembla comprendre.**  
**Lily:** Ne m'en veux pas, ce sont des histoires de filles, alors j'ai pensé que ça ne t'intéresserait pas!  
**Patrick:** Ce n'est pas grave. Et que t'as dit ta mère?  
**Lily:** Que mon histoire lui rappelait la votre.  
**Patrick fronça les sourcils, montrant un plus grand intérêt a ce récit**.  
**Patrick:** Raconte moi.  
**Lily:** Eh bien, il y a ce garçon à l'école, ce n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est juste...je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente pour moi. En début d'année, on a dû former des groupes pour les TP de chimie, je me suis mis avec mes amis, mais il manquait une personne, et comme ce garçon était tout seul, le professeur l'a placé dans notre groupe. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, il est toujours tout seul donc il ne parle pas beaucoup. Je suis donc aller lui parler pour essayer de sympathiser un peu, étant donné que mes amis n'étaient pas décidés à le faire. Et il se trouve qu'il est vraiment sympa, il est marrant, assez mignon et n'a pas froid aux yeux. Mais j'ai découvert qu'il avait un côté sombre, une part de mystère. Il vit tout seul, il est habitué à la solitude et je ne sais pas où est sa famille ou seulement si il en a une. Quand je commence à parler de ça, il m'envoie bouler, il devient assez distant, alors que d'habitude il ne fait que me taquiner, m'embêter parce que, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ça l'amuse de me voir rougir. C'est devenu habituel, je le taquine aussi, c'est presque du flirt! Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis et je ne fait que me demander à chaque fois qu'il sourit, si c'est un sourire sincère ou juste un masque, ce qu'il se cache derrière. Je ne sais plus quoi faire!  
**Patrick était plus que perplexe...juste un rappel de sa propre histoire? Carrément un copier-coller, oui! Il soupira, ne sachant trop quoi dire...**  
**Lily:** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je peux gérer.  
**Patrick sourit et écarte une mèche blonde du visage de sa fille**: Je ne me fait pas de soucis. Tu es aussi forte que ta mère.  
**Lily sourit.**  
**Patrick:** Mais comme elle, tu n'as pas à gérer cela seule. C'est bien de m'en avoir parler, même si je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. Je suis là pour t'écouter, et je sais que tu trouveras la solution, de toi même.  
**Lily se blottit dans ses bras**: Merci Papa, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec toi.  
**Patrick lui fit un bisous sur le front et se leva, prêt à sortir.**  
**Lily:** Attend! Malgré tout ça, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi maman m'a dit que ça lui rappelait votre histoire. Tu veux bien m'éclairer?  
**Patrick soupira lentement, avant de se décider.** **Sa fille avait maintenant 17 ans, il était peut être temps de lui en parler.**  
**Il se rassit au bord du lit, le regard dans le vide.**  
**Patrick:** Bien avant de rencontrer ta mère, quand j'étais jeune, j'étais forain. Je parcourais de nombreuses villes avec mes parents et, quand j'ai eu 15 ans j'ai rencontré une fille, Angela. Plus tard, je me suis marié avec elle et nous avons eu une fille, Charlotte.  
**Lily se contentait d'écouter son père, bien que déconcerté par ce qu'elle apprenait.**  
**Patrick:** On vivait heureux, on était même riche grâce au travail que je faisais. Je jouais les médiums à la TV, et j'aidais la police de temps en temps**. **Lors d'une émission, j'ai eu le malheur de provoquer un tueur en série du nom de RedJohn. Je l'ai traité d'être blessé, et j'en passe. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai trouvé un mot sur la porte de notre chambre, de ce fameux RedJohn, je te passe les détails, mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte, ma femme et ma fille étaient la, sans vie, trônant sous un grand Smiley sanglant peint au mur. Après cet enfer, j'ai été enfermé dan un hôpital psychiatrique. Et j'en suis sortit avec pour seule idée de venger ma famille, c'était devenu mon unique but dans la vie. Mon coeur était comme scellé, enfermé dans de la glace. Je me suis rendu au CBI et j'ai demandé les dossiers sur toutes les enquêtes de RedJohn. J'ai du attendre une journée entière, et c'est la que j'ai rencontré ta mère. Elle était chargé de me fournir les dossiers mais elle était déjà sur une enquête alors je l'ai suivi, en attendant. Je me suis retrouvé à poser des questions aux suspects, puis une chose en entraînant une autre, c'est moi qui ai trouvé l'assassin. À la fin de l'enquête, j'ai eu ce que je voulais et j'étais censé partir mais je me suis retrouvé à travailler pour le CBI avec ta mère ainsi que ton parrain Cho, oncle Rigsby et ta tante Vanpelt. Tout ce que je voulais, en travaillant avec le CBI c'était suivre l'affaire RedJohn de près, je n'avais que ça en tête. Je voulais le faire souffrir comme il avait fait souffrir ma famille, mais ta mère en avait décidé autrement, elle voulait me sauver, m'éviter d'aller en prison. Mais je n'écoutais personne si ce n'est que la voix de la vengeance. Néanmoins, je m'entendais trop bien avec eux. J'adorais taquiner ta mère comme je le fait encore aujourd'hui juste pour l'a voir rougir ensuite. Notre relation n'a pas changé. Si ce n'est le fait que je lui désobéissais sans arrêt, que je faisais mes plans de mon côtés, qui ne respectaient pas vraiment la lois, entraînant ta mère avec moi, manquant de la faire virer à chaque fois. Quand elle était avec moi, elle ne respectait plus vraiment les lois. Elle faisait tout pour moi et j'aurais tout fait pour elle, sauf renoncer à ma vengeance. Au fur et à mesure on se rapprochait, beaucoup trop. RedJohn le remarqua et il enleva ta mère, lui peint son horrible Smiley sur le visage et l'a laissa inconsciente. À l'hôpital, quand je l'ai vu allongé, blessé, j'ai pensé à deux choses: m'enfuir très loin pour la protéger, mais ça m'aurait fait du mal à moi aussi, et je ne pouvait supporter d'être loin d'elle. J'en ai décidé autrement et mon but à changé: je ne voulais plus seulement tuer RedJohn pour venger ma famille, mais aussi pour protéger ta mère, car elle était devenu mon bien le plus précieux et il le savait. Puis un beau jour, on l'a coincé, après des années d'enquêtes acharnées. La situation tant attendue arriva. Je me suis retrouvé debout face à cette ordure, pointant mon arme sur sa tête, puis au moment de tirer...je n'ai pas pu. Les paroles de ta mère me revenaient en mémoire. J'ai donc baisser le revolver, décidé à ne pas finir en prison, et laisser la police faire leur travail. Mais RedJohn se leva, arme en main, décidé à en finir avec moi, un coup de feu, et il tombait. Ta mère avait tiré pour me protéger, cas de légitime défense. En l'a voyant devant moi, en vie, et toute cette histoire terminée, j'étais vraiment heureux. Comme je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps.  
**Patrick leva la tête vers sa fille et put voir qu'elle pleurait.** **Il passa une main sur ses joues pour les sécher.**  
**Lily:** C'est horrible. Papa, tu as vécu des choses terribles!  
**Patrick sourit tristement:** Oui, c'est vrai, mais ma vie est merveilleuse maintenant!  
**Lily sourit aussi:** Et après?  
**Son père rit:** Comment ça "après"?  
**Lily:** Hey, tu ne vas pas partir sans me raconter la fin! Je veux savoir comment toi et maman en êtes venu à être ensemble.  
**Patrick sourit, heureux, cette fois ci**: Après, j'ai enlevé mon alliance, décidé à tourner la page et l'ai mise dans la poche de mon costume. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, ta mère s'est avancée vers moi et on a discuté comme après chaque enquête. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que je n'avais plus d'alliance. Là, elle m'a fixé droit dans les yeux et ma demandé ce que ça signifiait, je lui ai simplement répondu que j'allais commencer une nouvelle vie. Son expression a changé, elle avait perdu son sourire et ses yeux brillaient, même si elle essayait de le cacher, je l'ai remarqué, et je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle m'a répondu "C'est juste que, vous allez sûrement partir très loin, recommencer une nouvelle vie et moi je vais...un peu m'ennuyer sans vous!" Elle essayait de paraître le moins expressive possible mais je voyais bien que si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Alors je lui ai sourit, j'ai prit son visage entre mes mains et je lui ai dit-  
**Teresa:** Ma nouvelle vie, c'est toi.  
**Patrick et Lily relevèrent la tête, Teresa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, le sourire aux lèvres.**  
**Lily: **Maman!  
**Lily sécha ses larmes et sa mère vint les rejoindre sur le lit, s'asseyant aux côtés de Patrick.**  
**Teresa: **Tu lui as raconté toute l'histoire?  
**Patrick sourit en posant sa main sur celle de Teresa, posée sur le lit:** Dans les moindres détails!  
**Cela eu l'effet escompté et Teresa rougit, ce qui fit rire Patrick et Lily.**  
**Patrick déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme et de sa fille avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Teresa seule avec Lily.**  
**Lily**: Maman, cette histoire est à la fois si triste et si belle. Je n'espère pas que le garçon dont je te parle soit aussi blessé que Papa l'était...  
**Teresa:** La seule solution c'est le temps.  
**Lily:** Quoi?  
**Teresa sourit, tâchant d'être plus clair:** Attend le temps qu'il faut et tu auras ce que tu veux.  
**Lily sourit et prit sa mère dans ses bras:** merci, maman.  
**Teresa sortit, le cœur léger, elle ferma la porte, laissant sa fille seule. Patrick se tenait contre le mûr, les bras croisés.**  
**Teresa sourit:** J'aurai du me douter que tu écoutais!  
**Patrick l'a regarda, un sourire en coin:** "Attend le temps qu'il faut et tu auras ce que tu veux." Et on peux savoir ce que tu voulais, _Lisbon_?  
**Teresa lui sourit en retour, passant devant lui:** Tu le sais très bien. Toi, _Jane!_  
**Oui, il le savait très bien, c'était juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre de vive voir. Et une chose était sûre, peu importe le temps, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Si ce n'est que l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était beaucoup plus fort.**

.

.

.

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est juste un long discours, il n'y a pas vraiment de "descriptions", je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite non plus, il y a beaucoup de choses qui clochent...premièrement, pour moi, c'est plus un univers alternatif qu'une vision de l'avenir, parce que je ne pense pas que les choses se passeraient exactement de cette manière, et puis c'est assez ennuyant puisqu'il n'y a pas vraiment de nouvelle histoire, c'est juste un récit d'une histoire que vous connaissez déjà, mais je trouvais intéressant d'explorer l'aspect d'un éventuel futur entre les deux et comment ça se passerait, ou si Jane pouvait totalement oublier son passé. Évidemment que non...comme dit plus haut, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'idée dont je raffole. Je suis plus du genre humour, ou les scènes décrites sont celles où Jane taquine Lisbon, qui sont mes préférées dans la série! D'ailleurs j'ai probablement déjà lu l'une de vos histoires, et il y en a qui sont vraiment exceptionnelles et qui me font rêver! Bref, j'en ai trop dit. Je suis ouverte aux critiques "constructives" évidemment! Parce que je suis loin d'être une pro et n'importe quel commentaire pouvant m'aider est le bienvenu :)**


End file.
